Quietus
by BlushingTomato
Summary: 1587. Alors qu'Espagne est en train de céder à sa mégalomanie et à son pouvoir incommensurable par delà les océans, tout ce qui pourrait arriver à le sortir de sa folie est cet humain au visage beaucoup trop semblable à sa colonie bien-aimée.


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **Pairing : South Italy x Spain.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« El Imperio donde nunca se pone el sol. »_

1587.

...

...

Le silence mortel.

...

Le mutisme dominait là où l'odeur de mort pouvait se faire sentir des kilomètres à la ronde. Un mélange de sang, d'agonie et de détresse intense. Pas un seul mot n'était prononcé, pas un seul geste n'était fait, pas une seule larme n'était coulée. Car ici le bruit était synonyme d'une mort certaine pour ceux qui profanaient les dires du Pape, seul héritier des dires des Trois Sacrements et des lois de la Bible.

Les Protestants devaient tous périr, avait ordonné le roi Philippe II. Tous sans exception dans cet Empire qui avait imposé sa marque sur presque la moitié du monde, craint et régnant d'une main de fer sous la terreur et la gloire. Espagne ne pouvait le contredire, il ne pouvait qu'obéir, trop épris dans son orgueil et son égoïsme. Des siècles à bâtir cet Empire, à voyager aux quatre coins du monde, à massacrer des populations pour montrer sa supériorité.

L'Empire espagnol ne lui avait jamais paru aussi puissant et imposant depuis sa naissance. Et tout ça, il le personnifiait, il était l'incarnation même de cette grandeur, et désormais plus personne n'osait se mettre à travers son chemin. Inarrêtable, invincible, Espagne tranchait la gorge de tous ceux qui s'opposaient à son peuple de sa hache déjà tâchée du sang de milliers d'innocents. Sans pitié, aucune émotion ne dépassait son visage quand le liquide rouge coulait entre ses doigts.

Encore une fois, les corps jonchaient le sol dans ce petit village Italien aux maisons délabrées et au sol souillé. Seuls les sons des armures et du galop se répandaient dans l'emplacement, sondaient les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque survivant. Certains rampaient encore, murmuraient des plaintes pour espérer s'en sortir vivant, néanmoins un coup du revers de l'épée était assené et les plaintes étaient aussitôt que passé.

Un son lointain parvint alors à l'oreille de la personnification, et il ralentit son cheval, suivit par les quarantaines de soldats derrière lui. Deux mois qu'il était au Royaume de Naples pour massacrer des villages protestants entiers, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et aujourd'hui rien à se mettre sur la dent. Et ces bruits de pleurs de plus en plus distincts ne faisaient qu'accroître ce mal du pays grandissant.

Espagne descendit de son cheval, et ordonna d'un signe de la main à son armée de rester là. Il prit sa hache ensanglantée d'une poigne ferme, et se mit à arpenter les recoins du village, quitte à aller de maison en maison pour trouver les derniers survivants. Il était bien déterminé à terminer tout ça au plus vite, et accorderait le moins de souffrance possible aux derniers tués vu la vitesse à laquelle il les aurait décapités.

Soudain, à la surprise générale, alors que la nation marchait dans l'allée principale, une porte s'ouvrit en trombe, et un homme se jeta en face d'Espagne. Les bras tendus sur les côtés, son regard détenait une braise indomptable que la nation n'avait jamais vue. Il était juste armé d'une houe dans sa main droite et faisait pâle figure à côté de l'arme de la personnification.

Ce retournement de situation lui plut étrangement. Il avait bien vu les enfants cachés dans la maison, et avait bien compris comment le nouvel arrivant avait réussi à trouver le courage de lui faire ce terrible affront. Espagne s'octroya un large sourire, et posa le manche de sa hache sur son épaule, son autre main sur sa hanche.

-Eh bien, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Sa peau était noire de poussière, ses habits en haillons, ses cheveux bruns gras, sans parler de sa maigreur. Mais l'étincelle de détermination dans ses yeux à la couleur indescriptible surmontait tout le reste, et commençait même à impressionner Espagne. Ce regard lui rappelait tellement l'enfant qui l'attendait chez lui à chaque fois pour l'engueuler dès son retour. Cette impression le rendit nostalgique et subitement _humain_. Mais il revint bientôt à la réalité.

-Si tu veux toucher ces enfants, tu devras me passer sur le corps !

Il avait crié ces mots avec tellement de conviction que la personnification pensa qu'il désirait vraiment mourir. Cela l'amusa. Il se mit à rire jaune.

-Regardez-moi ça ! pouffa Espagne en se tournant vers son armée, qui rit à son tour. Vous avez vu comment il s'offre à moi ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui tienne aussi peu à la vie !

Pourtant, l'homme devant lui ne fléchissait pas. Il resta planté là, l'expression d'un chien enragé au visage, alors que son intérieur lui priait de décamper au plus vite avant que sa tête ne se retrouve sur le haut d'un pic. Sauf qu'il s'était juré de protéger ces enfants qui avaient encore la vie devant eux avec sa propre vie. Avec un peu de chance, la nation ferait l'impasse sur eux.

-C'est toi que l'on appelle « l'Empire sur lequel le soleil ne se couche jamais », n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui a déjà massacré tant de personnes que l'on n'arrive plus à les compter ? Toi qui est censé être glorieux et fier ? Laisse-moi rire, tu es pathétique. Tout ça n'est qu'une boucherie, et par ta faute, le monde vit sous la crainte !

La hache se trouvait maintenant à quelques millimètres du coup du villageois. Espagne aimait cette imprudence que les humains pouvaient avoir parfois, cette insolence qu'ils pouvaient commettre. Il le laissa alors encore parler quelque temps avant son heure de mort. Car, en effet, cette arme pointée à son cou ne le fit pas reculer.

-Tes ennemis n'attendent qu'à te tenir en embuscade ! Bientôt, ton Empire ne sera plus ! Tu ne seras qu'en miettes, un lambeau déchiré par la seule soif de vouloir tout conquérir ! Et c'est ça qu'un appelle un Empire, huh ? Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton peuple, bouffon !

-Comment oses-tu, espèce d'insolent ? Tiens-tu tant que ça à mourir ?

-Je m'en fiche de mon destin, du moment que j'arrive à protéger ces petits ! vociféra le villageois.

Plus l'homme parlait, plus Espagne décortiquait son regard de braise si éclatant, plus il était intrigué. Il se dit que ce brun devait sûrement se pisser dessus à l'intérieur, car il devait très bien se rendre compte qu'il tenait tête à un Empire entier, Empire qui amassait l'or et la Terre chaque jour, étendant son univers aux confins de la planète.

Espagne se dit qu'un peu de taquinerie ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'allégresse lui manquait sincèrement. Et il était tellement habitué à porter sa hache que celle-ci semblait tellement légère désormais.

-Mais pourtant si tu meurs, je pourrais quand même tuer ces enfants...

-Ce n'est pas le but, du moment que je peux les faire survivre encore un peu plus longtemps !

-Et si je me déplace et que je commence à courir jusque-là où ils se trouvent, ta protection n'aura servi à rien.

-J'aurais vite fait de te rattraper et de te trancher la gorge.

-Mais rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas humain, je suis immortel !

Le villageois grogna de colère, et Espagne vit bien les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Ce spectacle le rendait d'autant plus hilare. A contrario, tout ce que l'Italien désirait, c'était de claquer la tête de la personnification contre un mur pour pouvoir lui enlever ce sourire stupide malgré cette situation.

-Putain, mais finis-en à la fin ! Tu n'as pas mieux à foutre ?! Tu as déjà buté ma famille entière ces derniers jours, alors pourquoi faire durer mes souffrances ? Abrège-les ! aboya-t-il dans une sorte de supplice.

Espagne stoppa son éclat de rire, et essaya de redevenir sérieux. Cet homme semblait si amusant, et le tuer était peut-être trop radical. Il pourrait sûrement l'amuser dans ces heures d'ennuis solitaires, alors une idée lui vint à l'esprit. La meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eu depuis un bon moment. Même si ce n'était qu'un vile humain, Espagne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la _sympathie_ pour ce jeune homme si différent des autres. Un sentiment qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié pour ces êtres éphémères et si incompréhensibles.

-Dis-moi villageois, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ce dernier fut pris de cours, son visage se radoucit pendant quelques secondes. Serait-il en train d'essayer de sympathiser avec lui ? Pour ensuite le découper comme bon lui semblait ? Quel était ce petit jeu qu'il essayait de mettre en place ? Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Laisse-moi alors réitérer la question : quel est ton nom ?

La pointe de la hache commençait à peser douloureusement sur sa gorge, et les battements du cœur de l'Italien ne voulaient stopper de cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Peut-être que, avec raisonnement, s'il obéissait à cette nation si crainte, il gagnerait encore plus de temps. Ces enfants étaient sûrement déjà partis se réfugier dans un endroit sauf, et cette simple pensée arrivait à le calmer. Le dernier but de sa lamentable vie était exaucé.

-... Lovino.

A sa grande surprise, l'arme fut retirée de sa gorge, et il put enfin respirer normalement. Peut-être qu'en fait, Dieu avait décidé que l'heure de sa funèbre mort ne serait pas maintenant.

-Lovino est un rare prénom à ce que je peux constater ! Enchanté villageois, je suis la personnification de l'Espagne, pour te servir, se présenta-t-il en courbant légèrement le dos.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes politesses, cracha Lovino plus cinglant que jamais.

La nation ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de se tourner vers ses soldats.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Nous l'emmenons avec nous.

-Quoi-

L'armée ne posa pas plus de questions même si les regards semblaient en poser beaucoup, et entreprit de prendre à plusieurs Lovino, qui sembla réticent.

-Oh, oh, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi bande de connards !

Ses plaintes semblèrent inutiles, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse réussir à s'échapper. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Voulait-on lui soutirer des informations ? Sous la torture... ? Allait-il se faire torturer ?! Une sueur froide lui glaça le sang, et demeura immobile tandis qu'il lança des éclairs à cette nation si puérile.

Ce dernier s'amusa de voir ce visage prit entre la terreur et la rage. Espagne avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur les gens un peu rebelles comme Lovino.

-Ne t'en fais, aucun mal ne te sera fait, je t'amène chez moi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Lovino ne put poser plus de questions qu'il fut jeté dans une sorte de calèche dont l'utilisation devait sûrement être le transport de futurs prisonniers, quand bien même le véhicule était vide. On l'entendit crier des protestations de plus en plus lourdes et bourrées d'insultes, mais bientôt la gorge sèche l'emporta sur lui-même et il se tut.

Espagne retourna sur son cheval, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette expédition se finisse ainsi. Il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête en ayant ordonné une telle chose (devenait-il fou ? Cette solitude qui le rongeait peu à peu en était-elle la cause ?), mais la seule chose dont il était conscient, c'était ce petit espoir qui commençait à se réveiller en lui. Car dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de cet Italien aux yeux de feu, la première vision qu'il eut fut celle de sa chère colonie qui résidait chez lui et qui lui manquait tellement, et cet élan de sympathie qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant pour un humain. Quelque chose, un signe indescriptible, une chose qui était marquée sur l'être de ce villageois l'avait intérieurement incité à vouloir passer plus de temps avec, car, peut-être que son ennui serait comblé... Lovino n'était pas comme tous ces imbéciles qui se jetaient à corps perdu dans les guerres dont le seul destin était de finir étalé sur son propre sang, et Espagne voulait ardemment savoir quelle était cette puissance qui le fascinait à ce point chez cet homme.

La solitude faisait des ravages, et Espagne pensa alors qu'il aurait tout fait pour espérer, essayer, d'avoir un peu plus de compagnie.

-En route pour Madrid. Nous rentrons.

Et sur ces mots, tous firent demi-tour. A l'intérieur, tout ce que put faire Lovino c'était de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios, car il avait été emmené pour il ne savait quelle raison par Espagne lui-même, et non des moindres.

Il ignorait de quoi cette nation était capable, à cette époque de guerre où tous s'entretuaient pour la richesse et le contrôle des terres.

 **Quietus.**

Lovino s'attendait à ce qu'il soit jeté de façon lamentable dans un cachot tel un animal de foire. Ce fut à moitié vrai. Lovino se tourna vers Espagne, l'expression remplie d'incompréhension.

-C'est ici que tu seras désormais.

Le « cachot » dont lequel il se retrouva ne parut pas si vétuste que cela, et pensa même qu'il se trouvait pas mal loti à la place de son ancienne vie. Malgré les barreaux sur les fenêtres qui donnaient vraiment l'allure d'une prison sur le devant, un lit simple où trônait des habits propres se trouvait sur le coin du fond à gauche, ainsi qu'une petite commode en bois devant. Il y avait également une fenêtre qui filtrait la lumière, une bassine remplie d'eau avec de quoi s'essuyer sur le côté, et un repas composé d'une salade aux œufs et aux tomates. Cette simple vue faisait baver le villageois, mais il resta insolent jusqu'au bout.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Espagne continuait de lui sourire, et Lovino était persuadé que cette risette cachait un caractère psychotique bien marqué. Il avait entendu toutes ses rumeurs, comme quoi ce type était fou à lier, et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à commettre les pires atrocités qui soient pour atteindre cet objectif. Depuis le début, Lovino avait trouvé ce type répugnant et tuable à souhait, et donc il était toujours resté sur ses gardes depuis lors ; qui savait de quoi il était réellement capable ?

-Tu trouves que c'est de la pitié ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à de « l'hospitalité ».

Lovino roula des yeux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans la résidence de la nation, il n'arrivait plus à avoir peur d'Espagne. Comme si la nation avait créé cet espace de confort entre les deux, et cette simple théorie lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait tué sa famille entière, et c'était impardonnable, aussi bon cet homme pouvait être à l'intérieur.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi alors ? osa demander Lovino, cette question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis très longtemps.

-Te garder ici, pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas supposé me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer voyons ? déclara Espagne, étonné.

Lovino rit jaune devant cette question si idiote pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu t'amuses à tuer des centaines de personnes tous les jours ? Parce que tu as tué toute ma famille ? Parce que je me trouvais dans un village protestant, même si je suis catholique ? Parce que torturer est ton passe-temps secret ?

Des fois, les émotions n'avaient pas d'explication, et avant que la raison ne puisse l'atteindre, Espagne avait pris le visage de Lovino entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Même s'il avait entendu cette rengaine tellement fréquemment, l'entendre de la bouche de cet humain lui avait brisé une partie du peu de cœur qui lui restait.

-Laisse-moi me rectifier villageois. Ce n'est pas moi qui tue pour le plaisir de tuer, mais c'est mon roi qui m'ordonne de tuer. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de tuer ta famille, ton village. L'orgueil nous consume tous, certains plus que d'autres. Il veut l'or, la popularité, le contrôle autant que je souhaite voir mon peuple resplendir de richesse. Je les tue peut-être de ma hache, mais comme toi, moi, tous ici, je crains les représailles de désobéir. J'ai une fierté à tenir.

Lovino n'avait jamais osé regarder la personnification dans les yeux, mais quand il vit ces orbes étincelantes, les propos d'Espagne ne parurent jamais aussi réels. Il ne savait décrire tout le mélange d'émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur. La folie, l'orgueil, l'égoïsme étaient présents certes, mais d'autres sentiments contraires se faisaient beaucoup plus forts ; la douleur, la solitude, le déchirement, le désespoir, l'amour, _l'humanité._ Jamais il ne vit un être aussi perdu et humain à ce moment même, que Lovino se sentit pathétique devant cet homme qui avait tellement vécu. Toutes les guerres à lesquelles il avait participées, les pestes qu'il avait subies, les cadavres et les horreurs qu'il avait vues. L'Italien se sentit faible, lâche, insignifiant, et ne désirait que de s'approcher encore plus de cette pagaille qu'était Espagne à cette époque.

Quant à Espagne, il ne savait dire si cette réplique était une excuse ou pas. Il ne voulait pas paraître un monstre devant Lovino, montrer cette face si folle de son être, qui l'avait consumé tout entier des années de cela. Tout le monde savait ce dont il était capable, et le plaisir qu'il prenait à effectuer ces horreurs parfois. Une mégalomanie indomptable s'était révélée, et il ne souhaitait pas que Lovino voie cette image de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu dessus. Et il n'avait jamais vu Lovino si fragile, si resplendissant à ce moment-là. Rien que sa présence chez lui avait réussi à combler un peu la solitude dont il souffrait, et il le suppliait du regard de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas l'abandonner comme tous avaient faits depuis sa montée fulgurante. Presque tous étaient partis, tous le détestaient, et il y avait Lovino qui semblait pareil, mais pourtant si différent. Et cette ressemblance qui ne cessait de l'impressionner... Il semblait le voir adulte, c'en était à couper le souffle.

Espagne ne devait pas franchir ce cap de sentiments, mais la tentation de tomber dans ce flot de passion était trop forte pour qu'il puisse y réchapper. Il se trouvait sur un champ de mines depuis trop longtemps, et il se demandait pendant combien de temps il allait encore réussir à survivre seul dessus.

-Hey, tu fous quoi Espagne ?! J'ai la dalle !

Un son enfantin résonna dans le couloir, et Espagne se ressaisit, les joues empourprées, relâchant Lovino. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

-J'arrive Roma, deux minutes.

Il avait répondu avec tant de douceur que cela surprit Lovino. Était-ce vraiment l'une de ses colonies ? Etait-il aussi gentil avec elles qu'il ne le laissait paraître maintenant ? Lovino ne comprenait plus rien, mais n'osa rien dire.

-Bon, comme tu peux le voir, je dois y aller. Mange comme bon te semble, je t'ai aussi préparé un bain et de quoi te changer. Bonne nuit.

Et Espagne était déjà reparti avec cet inconnu. L'Italien entendait déjà les plaintes du petit et le rire de l'Espagnol qui résonnaient au loin.

Lovino se sentit alors délaissé, seul, et quand il se rendit compte de ces sentiments, il jura et s'enferma dans la pièce. La salade n'avait jamais semblé aussi fade, et son ventre jamais aussi noué.

 **Quietus.**

Les semaines avaient passé plus rapidement que Lovino n'aurait cru. C'était devenu une habitude pour Espagne de venir dans sa chambre, de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait ramené, et de raconter sa vie. Les périodes dures comme les périodes joyeuses, Lovino restait à l'écouter attentivement tandis que des fois, quand il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise, il racontait quelques anecdotes de sa triste existence comparée à celle de la nation. Comparé à lui, la nation avait vécu des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement, magnifiques comme atroces.

Ces récits racontés étaient sans aucun doute une échappatoire pour la personnification, car il racontait ses aventures avec tellement d'émotions et de réalisme que Lovino se sentait transporter avec lui sur les lieux. Des fois, il avait envie de pleurer avec lui, ou de rire, ou de se sentir nostalgique, amical, désespéré, et tout un tas d'autres émotions.

Il valait sans dire que derrière ce masque ensanglanté et azimuté, Espagne se révélait être un personnage fort joyeux et sympathique, côté qu'il paraissait retrouver petit à petit, comme s'il l'avait laissé derrière pendant un bon temps. Il souriait toujours, rigolait, taquinait Lovino, et semblait gentil, loin de la personne derrière ces rumeurs qui faisaient froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Des milliers de gens étaient-ils vraiment morts de sa main ? Pourtant ils les avaient bien vus mourir de sa vraie lame, et ces souvenirs lui glaçaient encore le sang. Dieu, était-ce vraiment la même personne ? L'âme de Lovino n'arrivait à la détester, et cette réalisation l'effrayait pendant que de nouveaux sentiments d'amicale pitié faisaient son chemin jusqu'à son cœur...

Il était inutile de nier le fait que la nation était atrocement séduisante quand il souriait, avec ces orbes scintillantes et ces boucles brunes qui poussaient avec le temps, attachés en un petit catogan et qui lui retombaient sur le front. Ah, Lovino pensait-il vraiment cela ?

Mais le sujet qui devait revenir le plus souvent, c'était ce certain « Romano » qui vivait ici-même, et que Lovino n'avait jamais croisé. A ce qu'il paraissait c'était cette colonie qui s'était vu réservée un traitement spécial tandis que les autres étaient maltraitées et insultées sans pitié. Espagne lui avait dit que c'était encore une personnification au corps d'enfant et au sang chaud, et qu'il faisait déjà des prouesses dans le domaine de la maladresse et de l'insulte. Et alors qu'il lui parlait de lui, Lovino ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui en tant qu'enfant tellement ils se ressemblaient. Maladroit, enchaînant gaffe sur gaffe, il se voyait dans cet enfant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais surtout, il éprouvait une sorte de jalousie pour lui ; Espagne l'aimait tellement, presque comme un père ! Ce gosse méritait-il tant d'affection, vu comment il se comportait et le remerciait par l'insolence ?

« Tu sais villageois, Romano personnifie ta nation depuis sa naissance », avait-il dit de but en blanc durant une énième discussion sur lui.

L'envie de le rencontrer avait été encore plus forte depuis cette affirmation. Ressemblait-il autant à Lovino qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Serait-il étonné de voir ce petit être devant ses yeux, exacte réplique de lui enfant ? Sa curiosité lui brûlait.

-Je me souviens un jour où Romano avait essayé de m'aider dans la plantation de tomates. Le pauvre essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il a réussi à trébucher dans l'un des plants ! J'ai tout vu à ce moment-là, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire comme un fou. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, il ressemblait trait pour trait à une tomate !

Lovino ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire nostalgique. Il lui était arrivé exactement la même chose durant son enfance ... Pensant que son frère était persuadé qu'il était mort sur le coup... Sa réaction désespérée avait été hilarante.

-Tu souris... ? Oh, tu souris ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi !

Lovino sortit de ses pensées quand il vit le visage euphorique d'Espagne à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sursauta, les joues rouges.

-E-et alors ! C'est l'Apocalypse si je souris ?! Et puis dégage de là, tu bousilles mon espace vital !

Ou plutôt, que cela devenait vite suffocant de le voir aussi proche. Son souffle était brûlant contre sa peau, et cela répugnait Lovino de penser de telles choses. Heureusement, le brun obéit et s'éloigna, sourire sincère aux lèvres.

-C'est juste que ça doit être si rare de te voir sourire, expliqua Espagne. C'est la première fois que je le vois ce sourire, alors je suis joyeux d'avoir réussi de l'avoir dessiné sur tes lèvres. Surtout que tu es encore plus beau avec ça, tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

Espagne écarquilla les yeux. Il avait été trop loin, plus loin qu'il n'aurait aimé. Il s'était promis de garder ce genre de commentaires pour lui-même, mais ses sentiments et son honnêteté avaient été plus fortes, et maintenant Lovino le regardait blasé. Un silence pesant s'installa et les joues de la nation s'empourprèrent en rythme avec celle de l'humain. Vite il fallait changer de sujet, effacer ce moment gênant des mémoires, vite... ! C'était mal, très mal, une telle proximité avec quelqu'un du même genre, surtout un humain !

-...Peut-être, déclara soudainement Lovino.

La personnification releva les yeux vers Lovino, et vit alors le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était pétrifié. Comment un humain pouvait être si beau ? Si chaleureux avec cette ordure qu'il était devenu ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui dès qu'il avait eu l'occasion ? Pourquoi était-il resté tout ce moment-là, à l'écouter divaguer dans ses souvenirs sans rien dire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet humain était-il si gentil avec lui ?

Le méritait-il vraiment ? Oui, il n'avait pas besoin de cette gentillesse, de cette pitié. Il était impardonnable pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il ferait dans le futur, il ne méritait pas cet homme.

Espagne baissa le regard, soudainement mélancolique. Cette vérité lui avait donné un poing dans le ventre, et il se sentit vide, délaissé. Il se leva, et Lovino le dévisagea.

-Désolé, dit-il tout simplement. Romano m'attend.

Et il partit. C'était faux, il ne voulait pas voir Romano, car il lui rappelait trop cet humain qui hantait ces pensées ces derniers temps. Il voulait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le restant de la journée, mais il avait peur que ses démons viennent le déranger encore plus que d'habitude... Que ces flots d'émotions qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps refasse surface, et qu'il reperde la face une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il n'ait rencontré Lovino.

Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, autre que Lovino ou Romano, quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, et qui l'appréciait. Une des seules personnes qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos. Il se devait d'être réconforté.

 **Quietus.**

Un verre de vin fut posé sur la table. Espagne hésita à le prendre.

-Merci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici cette fois ? Mon Dieu, tu as l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Espagne aurait bien aimé parler de ses tourments à son meilleur ami, toujours là pour l'aider. France devait être la seule personne ces derniers temps a lui accorder tout son temps pour parler de ses problèmes. Quand l'Espagnol buvait du vin, il devenait sentimental, alors les mots venaient vite dans cette circonstance-là, mais cette fois-ci, ils manquaient terriblement. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire _ça_ à la nation française quand bien même il savait déjà qu'il hébergeait un humain chez lui, et que leur relation ne faisait que de se renforcer jour après jour. Et puis, France était de loin le plus Saint, surtout qu'il avait déjà vécu ce genre de choses il y a quelques siècles. Mais même, savait-il tout le courage qu'il lui fallait pour cracher ce genre de sentiments naissants ? Espagne se devait de d'abord parler d'autre chose, pour dire de se mettre à l'aise et d'engager la conversation.

-Mon roi a planifié d'attaquer l'Angleterre par la mer...

Voyant l'expression dévastée de l'Espagnol, France ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. Il n'était certainement pas venu uniquement pour ça. Il le connaissait trop bien pour croire à ce subterfuge, le blond savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière de plus subtil, de plus lourd. Et avec son amour pour lui, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour l'aider, malgré les représailles.

-Tu devrais être content mon cher, pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Espagne se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tout en buvant une gorgée de l'alcool.

-Je ne sais pas... Mauvais pressentiment. Cet enfoiré sait très bien que l'on se prépare avant l'assaut, et il fera tout pour riposter. Ce type a plus d'un tour dans la manche, et il est fou de sa reine ; il ferait tout pour assurer sa victoire.

-Mais vous avez l'avantage du nombre. Tu sais qu'ils envoient des enfants sur le champ de bataille car ils n'ont pas assez de soldats ? C'est une défaite d'avance !

-Si tu le dis... A moins qu'ils ne nous tendent un piège. On n'est jamais trop prudents...

Le blond soupira.

-Je ne te reconnais plus, où es ta fougue de ces dernières décennies ? Quand tu étais courageux et que tu fonçais tête baissée ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de moi.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même.

France ne pouvait s'empêcher de le décortiquer du regard. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un semblant d'éclat d'antan, plus joyeux et plus décontracté, mais si mélancolique... Et ce sourire. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Ce n'était pas ce sourire faux, ni nostalgique ni triste ; c'était un sourire aimant et affectueux. Un sourire que France se languissait d'avoir pour lui-même, qu'il lui soit adressé après toutes les fois où il était venu le sortir de la mouise, venu le réconforter dans ses moments faibles. Allait-il avoir un minimum de reconnaissance pour cet amour non réciproque ? Il s'en fichait de lui, son esprit était ailleurs, il avait juste besoin d'une épaule sur qui pleurer. La nation avait très bien compris pour qui ce sourire était réservé -il le lisait dans ses yeux-, et savait comment tout ça se finirait, car France se reconnaissait lui-même dans ce visage qui allait bientôt se tordre de douleur.

France essayait de retenir ce dédain en lui, sourire forcé aux lèvres et poings fermés.

-Tu devrais s'éloigner de cet humain, déclara le blond froidement. Si tu continues comme ça, tu sais très bien comment cela finira.

Mais la vraie raison était : _Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrache définitivement ce magnifique sourire de ton visage._

Le visage de l'Espagnol se tordit légèrement, se rétractant un peu sur lui-même. C'était la meilleure idée qu'il s'était faite, mais...

-Je n'en suis pas capable... geignit-il dans un soupir.

-Tu es capable de conquérir la moitié du globe, et là tu me dis que tu n'arriverais pas à te séparer d'un simple mortel ? T'es-tu entiché à ce point ?

-Je ne sais pas, Francis ! Je ne sais pas ! Si enticher signifie trahir sa profession religieuse et de culpabiliser de ressentir de tels sentiments pour un humain du même sexe alors oui, je me suis entiché de lui ! Je suis attaché, épris, transi, fou amoureux, tout ce que tu veux !

France se gratta l'arrière du crâne, culpabilisant sur le fait qu'il avait légèrement énervé Espagne. Ce dernier avait posé violemment son verre sur la table et s'était levé, sourcils froncés et rictus présent.

-La religion a-t-elle vraiment été un problème pour nous personnifications ? Les musulmans t'ont envahi pendant des siècles, nous n'avons pas toujours été chrétiens, et croyons-nous en Dieu ? T'es-tu déjà posé la question Antonio ? Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, même si elles sont au centre de nos peuples depuis la nuit de temps.

France avait eu un point. Résigné dans son élan de rage, l'Espagnol se rassit, fit tournoyer le liquide de son verre dans un silence pesant. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps. Le Français s'était levé de sa chaise dans cette pièce à l'air suffocant.

...

-Francis, tu crois que je suis devenu fou ?

Le Français sembla surpris de la soudaine question, mais se mit à réfléchir, prenant son menton barbu entre ses doigts. Après quelques secondes de silence, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-A ce stade-là, n'importe quelle nation serait folle à lier dans sa notoriété. Toute personnification souhaite le développement et le bonheur de son peuple, et ferait tout pour y parvenir. (Il prit une pause) Tu sais, une nation est comme une fleur. D'abord elle naît, petite et fragile, et se développe pour ensuite éclore lors de son épanouissement final, radieuse, puissante et magnifique. Puis elle commence à noircir petit à petit, à perdre en forme et vivacité ; et se fane jusqu'à mourir... Nous sommes destinés à cela Antonio. Nous vivons peut-être des millénaires, mais nous serons bien remplacés un jour par un nouvel éclat plus puissant que nous sommes maintenant. Nous finirons bien par tous se faner, certains plus tôt que d'autres car leur moment de gloire s'est déjà produit.

Le brun ne savait quoi répondre, il resta à fixer son verre, le regard morne. France fut triste à la vue de ce visage, et s'approcha de lui pour y déposer un baiser sur le front. Espagne fut surpris de ce geste, mais lui rendit le sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Antonio, tout ira bien. Efface cet humain de ton existence, et tout se passera pour le mieux. Et tu as Romano. Je te promets que plus jamais je ne chercherai à me l'acquérir, s'il peut te rendre heureux.

Espagne hocha légèrement la tête. Il ne savait dire si le conseil de son meilleur ami était le meilleur. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Ce n'était pas Romano qui le rendait heureux ces dernières semaines, mais c'était bien le villageois qui lui prêtait son oreille attentive aux moindres mots, aux moindres plaintes ; lui qui le rendait le plus heureux. Était-il vraiment capable de faire cela, de le jeter à la porte après l'avoir pratiquement kidnappé, causée par un nouveau délire solitaire ? Il fallait bien, avant que tout cela ne dérape et ne finisse mal, n'est-ce pas... ? Il pouvait le faire.

Il se leva, et tout en enlaçant Francis, déclara :

-D'accord Francis, je m'éloignerai de lui. Je suivrai tes conseils. Il sortira de ma mémoire, promis. Sur ce, j'y vais.

-Bien, fais attention.

France ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser sur ces conseils surtout emplis de jalousie, mais une étreinte ne lui jamais aussi parut aussi aigre-doux quand il vit le cheval d'Espagne partir au galop au loin, le laissant aussi seul avec ces démons.

-Tu sais Antonio, tu n'es pas le seul à être détruit intérieurement ces dernières décennies...

 **Quietus.**

C'était rare pour Espagne de s'absenter aussi longtemps l'après-midi, et Lovino ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul dans sa cellule, recroquevillé contre lui-même. Pourtant il avait l'habitude, il était solitaire de nature, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis mais... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Avait-il fait quelque chose mal pour faire fuir la personne qui l'avait emmené ici ? Cet ami qu'il s'était fait ces dernières semaines, cette ironie en se disant que cette même personne avait décimé sa propre famille, enfin son armée ?

Attendez, amis ? Pouvait-il vraiment le considérer ainsi ? Ou... pouvait-il se permettre de le considérer plus qu'ami dans son cœur... Pouvait-il espérer ?

L'Italien rapprocha encore plus ses jambes vers sa poitrine, soudainement frileux. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais la nation apportait tellement de chaleur dans cette pièce avec son sourire. Son cœur avait froid.

Il nicha sa tête sur ses genoux, et ferma les yeux. Il s'imaginait un avenir radieux, aimant, et des boucles brunes, un peau mate contre la sienne, des bras fermes qui l'entouraient et qui le gardaient au chaud, une respiration lente et innocente... Et toutes des questions qui l'entouraient et qui s'acharnaient à trouver réponses.

Était-ce incorrect de l'aimer ? De se dire que ces massacres n'étaient pas de sa faute, qu'il était un être parfait et affectueux ? Qu'il était une bonne personne ? Qu'il était juste victime de sa folie meurtrière et qu'il n'obéissait qu'espièglement à son roi, en tant de bonne personnification ?

Il se dit qu'il avait le droit. Lovino sourit.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger crissement. Lovino releva la tête, euphorique de se faire à l'idée de revoir l'Espagnol dont il s'était attaché beaucoup trop fort à son goût, mais l'ombre qui se projetait depuis l'entrouverture ne laissait pas paraître un grand homme, mais plutôt l'inverse, une silhouette menue et petite. Les doutes de Lovino se confirmèrent, il allait bientôt rencontrer l'être qui semblait tant être une version miniature de lui, et le suspens s'était transformé en surprise quand deux paires d'yeux identiques se verrouillèrent, grands et paniqués.

C'était effrayant pour Romano de se voir en une version adulte, et c'était effrayant pour Lovino de se voir dans une version enfantine.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils passèrent à examiner chaque recoin de leur être, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourraient leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas la même personne. Ces yeux d'un mélange d'olive et d'or, ces cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur le côté de leur front avec cette mèche qui ne cessait de rebiquer vers le haut -indomptable par n'importe par quel moyen-, ce menton fin et rond, ces petites épaules, ces sourcils froncés, cet air peu accueillant... tout y était. C'était effarant dans un sens, mais miraculeux dans un autre. Lovino ressemblait trait pour trait à sa propre personnification, et il ne savait s'il devait se sentir honoré ou désespéré par cette réalisation.

Ils attendaient que l'autre ne daigne sortir quelque chose, n'importe quoi- autre que de futiles « Tu me ressembles énormément, ne serions-nous pas jumeaux ? » ou des « Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que cette porte pouvait me donner une projection de moi adulte/enfant » - pour essayer de les sortir de cette surprise collective.

Romano fut le premier à prendre l'initiative, trop curieux à essayer de trouver d'autres similarités :

-Toi aussi tu as un petit frère complètement idiot que tout le monde aime ?

Le visage de Lovino devint une grimace, car cette phrase lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Oh oui, son frère était idiot dans tous les sens du terme, mais si talentueux et aimé. Tout le monde l'avait préféré à Lovino, trop « méchant » et « associable » tandis que Feliciano était tout le contraire et que les autres ne voulaient pas voir à travers les apparences trompeuses. Lovino l'avait détesté, l'avait envié, jalousé, mais jamais il ne lui avait autant manqué du maintenant. Il ressentait les larmes arriver, mais se retint en un sourire crispé.

-J'en avais un ; il a été tué par la faute de ton « boss », comme toute ma famille d'ailleurs, mais oui. Il était con, chiant, collant, que tout le monde préférait à moi. Mais bordel je l'aimais, parce que c'était mon putain de petit frère et que personne pourrait remplacer.

Romano baissa le visage, comme s'il comprenait ce genre de sentiments, et cette nouvelle similarité.

-Lui et moi on est séparés depuis qu'on est nés alors on n'est jamais vraiment restés ensemble ; mais tout le monde le voulait comme colonie. France, Autriche -c'est lui qui l'a eu-, et même ce connard d'Espagne. Tout ça parce que lui savait faire le ménage, parce qu'il est gentil, parce qu'il sait peindre et que moi je suis inutile et que je ne sais rien faire de tout ça. Sauf que lui, au lieu d'essayer de nouer des liens avec moi, il préfère rester avec ce germain-là, qui n'est pas revenu depuis des années malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite -ces deux-là étaient tellement amoureux l'un pour l'autre, c'est répugnant-... Mais c'est mon frère quand même, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai une maison, quelqu'un qui m'accompagne... M'enfin, depuis que t'es là, ce couillon préfère passer du temps avec toi plus qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi d'ailleurs, ah ?

Ces mots emplis de jalousie et de manque d'affection firent sourire Lovino. Même la personnalité collait, et se dire qu'il comptait plus pour Antonio que sa colonie lui-même lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur... Il ne se sentait pas coupable, mais heureux, car contrairement à ce petit être qui se trouvait devant lui, Lovino était mortel et se devait d'apprécier le présent, aussi court soit-il comparé aux siècles que les personnifications pouvaient vivre.

-C'est l'âge, répondit-il, l'âge. Il aura plus d'intérêt pour quelqu'un de son âge qui le comprend que quelqu'un qui ne peut pas.

-Et pourtant il a dit qu'il adorait les enfants... Ce trou du cul m'a menti, murmura Romano entre ses dents.

-Mais tu sais, il t'apprécie énormément. Plus que tu ne le penses. Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant.

L'enfant rougit, et murmura quelques boutades. Lovino avait toujours rêvé recevoir ce conseil enfant, car il regrettait amèrement combien il avait oublié de donner ce genre d'affections aux gens qu'il aimait. Alors il se disait, si cet enfant était son portrait craché, pourquoi ne pas l'aider tant qu'il le pouvait ?

Mais ce genre de pensées réconfortantes se dissipèrent bien rapidement.

-Roma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un sursaut des deux, et Espagne se tenait à côté de Romano, un sourire forcé qui cachait une humeur livide aux lèvres. Lovino était heureux de le revoir, mais le cachait désespérément. Il n'avait jamais été trop religieux, mais ce genre de pensées envers un autre homme le rendait confus. Il n'était pas exempté d'une mort douloureuse. Mais quand il le voyait comme ça, pâle, rigide, Lovino s'inquiétait. Il voulait savoir ce qui le tourmentait, et essayait d'y trouver une solution.

La nation demanda à sa colonie de partir, et il obéit, bougon. Le villageois se dit qu'il lui parlerait encore à l'occasion.

S'il y en avait encore une.

Espagne ne s'assit pas comme à son habitude, ni n'afficha cette attitude gaie et joueuse, ce qui alarma encore plus Lovino. Car, en effet, l'explication ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tu es libre de partir maintenant.

La phrase eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon au visage, le défigurant pendant un instant. Ca faisait mal, c'était aberrant. Lovino releva la tête en une fraction de secondes, lui envoya un regard de mort ; il n'allait certainement pas partir comme ça sans lui dire deux mots.

-Ah d'accord. Ça te prend souvent de dire trucs comme ça à tes « prisonniers » ?

-Tu n'as jamais été un de mes prisonniers. C'est pour cela que tu peux partir.

-Eh bien j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu appelles « prisonniers » si tes invités sont trainés de force chez toi.

La tension était statique, aucun des deux ne voulaient montrer un instant de faiblesse. Mais pourtant au fond d'eux, ce début de dispute leur faisait mal. Sauf que Lovino était trop en colère pour y penser, et Espagne trop épris par ce conseil de le laisser partir et de ne plus jamais le revoir, pensant que c'était la meilleure solution.

-Justement, je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça, mentit à moitié la personnification. J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi, c'est indéniable, mais je culpabilise ; alors je te laisse sortir. Je t'ai préparé un cheval, des affaires pour survivre quelques mois jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à ton village.

Lovino l'écoutait à peine.

-D'abord tu tentes de me tuer, puis te me ramènes chez toi pour juste faire causette, et un mois après tu me relâches comme ça sans demander mon reste ? Je savais que t'étais malade, mais pas à ce point.

L'Italien vit le visage de l'Espagnol se tordre de douleur, et il regretta quelques secondes ces mots. Mais il n'allait pas rester comme ça. Espagne voulait lui hurler combien il tenait pour lui, sa vraie raison de tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait impuissant, et se laissa battre par des mots cinglants qui ne pourraient s'empêcher de passer outre de la bouche d'un villageois au sang chaud.

-Et puis, je dois bientôt partir pour l'Angleterre... Je ne serai sûrement pas là pendant des mois, alors ça ne sert à rien que tu ne restes, argumenta-t-il.

-Je vois, et bien, fais comme ton bon vouloir, je n'ai plus rien à foutre ici.

Lovino n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère, il voulait tellement le frapper, mais en même temps se calmer et essayer de trouver un moyen de pouvoir rester ici éternellement. Il aiderait la nation, ferait tout en son pouvoir pour garder sa maison propre, comme un bon _amant_.

Parce que oui, la chose dont Lovino désirait le plus, c'était d'être tel pour la nation, de sorte qu'il pourrait peut-être le sortir de cette mégalomanie qui le rongeait lui et son pays. Mais à la place était colère et rage.

Lovino se leva, avança vers Espagne, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Bon, au revoir alors, Empire Espagnol. J'avais eu une plus haute estime de toi ces dernières semaines, mais il faut croire que tu m'as encore déçu. Tu me répugnes, espèce d'enfoiré, j'espère que ton pays croulera bientôt dans la merde, sale ingrat.

En un dernier excès de rage, Lovino cracha au visage d'Espagne, sa joue désormais recouverte de salive, et avant que la nation réalise ce geste, l'Italien était déjà parti sans un mot.

Ce dernier se sentait jeté comme un malpropre. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à changer d'avis comme de vêtements ? A ne même pas lui donner une explication valable à cette nouvelle idée saugrenue ? Il se sentait délaissé, furieux, mais aussi brisé. Ils n'allaient plus se voir, ah ? Espagne l'avait pris comme simple soutient, jouet qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ses peines. C'était tout, la nation n'avait aucun rattachement envers Lovino. Qu'une marionnette et son marionnettiste.

Et tandis que les deux se retenaient de pleurer, de crier leur amour naissant pour l'autre, de désirer rester ensemble pour toujours, ils se demandaient pourquoi cela s'était fini ainsi. Pourquoi ils avaient dû avoir recours à d'extrêmes solutions. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Pourquoi ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir.

Pourquoi le destin avait été obligé que les deux tombent amoureux l'un pour l'autre durant cette époque, là où tout différait entre eux.

 **Quietus.**

Fin 1588.

Voilà bientôt un an que Lovino avait essayé de reprendre une vie « normale ». Il avait été contraint de retourner dans son village peu à peu de nouveau habité par quelques rescapés, après un long voyage sinueux et empli de remords. L'Italien s'était remis aux champs, avait retrouvé une maison bien vide et lugubre, et essayait de tourner la page.

Mais c'était dur quand un certain homme n'arrivait à pas à sortir de ses pensées. Tous les jours, Lovino pensait à lui, se languissait, mais il passait ces sentiments par de la haine et de la rancune. Qu'il aille mourir en Angleterre, tiens ! Mais au fond il aurait été encore plus détruit si ç'aurait été le cas. Les souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas en un claquement de doigts, et c'était dur de faire déguerpir ces bons moments passés aux côtés du seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Un ami instable, gentil et joyeux à l'intérieur ; sauf qu'il n'oubliait pas cette facette psychotique qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui faisait peur, à travers toutes les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues ces dernières années. Surtout les dernières, qui lui faisaient encore plus froid dans le dos et l'inquiétait désespérément.

Il y a quelques jours, Lovino avait appris que « l'Invincible Armada » avait lamentablement perdu face aux Anglais, propulsant le déclin déjà proche de l'empire. Le villageois se faisait un sang d'encre, se demandait ce qu'il advenait d'Espagne, mais n'osait pas demander aux autres villageois, de peur qu'ils pensent qu'il avait pitié de cet homme.

En fait, malgré son immortalité, il voulait le voir sain et sauf psychologiquement, le voir rire et sourire, et non tuer et massacrer des populations entières. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette mégalomanie se stoppe avec la chute de son empire, car au fond, Espagne était un être exceptionnel doué de compassion et de gentillesse.

Et un soir, cela arriva sans crier gare.

Lovino commençait à préparer son dîner, comme d'habitude en solitaire -personne n'osait lui parler, et jamais il n'avait autant ressenti cette solitude que cette année-, quand une chose inconnue vint frapper la porte, dans un gros « boum » qui fit sursauter Lovino. Sceptique, le visage crispé, il laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha pas à pas vers la porte, sur ses gardes. Était-ce un animal en furie qui était venu se claquer contre la porte, un homme qui avait trop bu et dégénéré devant celle-ci ?

Devant la porte, une odeur de sang et de brûlé mêlés frappa ses narines, et Lovino réprima une envie de régurgiter le peu de nourriture qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Quelle puanteur ! Quelles atrocités pouvaient-ils s'être déroulées dehors ? Sachant qu'il n'aurait qu'un moyen de le savoir, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Une masse imposante s'écroula alors sur Lovino, le faisant tomber à même le sol. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, et un gémissement de douleur quand son corps heurta le sol. Au-dessus de lui, une respiration saccadée et dure pouvait se faire entendre, et quand l'Italien jeta un œil, son cœur rata un battement, et se serra. Toute sa colère disparut, et fit place à une immense tristesse qui le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Comment avait-il pu lui en vouloir aussi longtemps ? Il était tombé trop amoureux de lui pour ça, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa cette dure vérité.

En sang, brûlé à certains endroits, se trouvait Espagne. Il avait du mal à respirer, prenant quelques goulées d'air de façon saccadée et difficile. Il sentait la mer, le sang, les combats perdus, et Lovino se retrouvait paniqué devant cet homme qui, s'il se trouvait mortel, serait déjà mort depuis bien longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Pour faire tout cette route dans cet état-là ? Il avait vu le cheval derrière, mais comment avait-il fait ?

L'Italien ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, son seul objectif étant de déterrer la nation de ce pétrin. Il le releva tant bien que mal (il faisait quand même son poids), et le traîna jusqu'à son lit. Tant pis si ses draps étaient tachés plus tard, il n'y pensait même pas. Il accourut pour trouver des bandages et autres choses utiles pour assurer sa survie, et alors qu'il commençait à le bander du mieux qu'il pouvait, Lovino était horrifié devant l'amoncellement de blessures, de brûlures et autres saletés qui parcourait son corps. Il n'avait jamais vu un torse aussi empli de cicatrices, certaines encore fraîches, et ne put s'empêcher de les effleurer, comme pour lui montrer, malgré l'inconscience de la nation, qu'il les acceptait, car elles faisaient parties intégrantes de son être.

Lovino ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à la question si Espagne pouvait mourir ou pas, car il savait très bien qu'il serait capable de tenir pendant de nombreuses décennies, si ce n'est des siècles ; la dernière chose que le villageois souhaitait, c'était de le voir s'éteindre avant lui.

Les journées passèrent lentement, des journées à paniquer sans arrêt, à s'occuper d'Espagne, à dormir par terre à ses côtés, lui dire des mots gentils que Lovino espérait ne pas être écoutés, et même des fois quand la tentation était trop forte, il se risquait de mettre sa main dans ses boucles chocolat, de les sentir contre sa peau, et de frissonner quand il caressait sa joue. De simples contacts que Lovino ne pourrait jamais se permettre avec la nation consciente.

Lovino aimait ces moments. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour montrer de l'affection, mais il se trouva une soudaine passion à en donner à cet homme qui avait tant subi pendant des siècles. Il ne saurait sûrement jamais tous les gestes que Lovino avait pu faire pendant son inconscience, car lui seul les garderait dans sa tombe.

Et puis un jour, des yeux émeraude que l'Italien aimait tellement à la limite du raisonnable s'ouvrirent, fatigués et surpris. Lovino n'était jamais été autant soulagé de sa vie, mais il essaya de contenir sa joie.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé... ça faisait trois jours que t'étais inconscient.

Espagne regarda ses alentours, encore un peu endormi, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lovino, et s'illuminèrent.

-Ah, Lovino, soupira Espagne. Je me disais bien que j'étais arrivé jusqu'à toi...

L'Italien rougit. Un an qu'il n'avait plus entendu son prénom sortir de cette bouche à l'accent si sensuel. Ce simple accent Espagnol lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, surtout quand son prénom était concerné, mais quand il vit la nation qui essayait de se relever, il balaya toutes ces pensées obscènes.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il. T-tu as encore besoin de sommeil !

-Tu es si gentil avec moi, je ne le mérite pas...

L'Italien avait très bien compris que l'Espagnol était dans un état second, mais ces compliments ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire chavirer son cœur. Son cœur en désirait plus, car jamais de sa vie il n'avait reçu ce genre de compliment. Le mot « gentil » qui le concernait semblait une bénédiction divine pour lui.

-Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-il. Tu as été grièvement blessé, tu dois rester au lit encore quelques temps. Je vais aller te préparer à manger.

Lovino se leva de sa chaise, mais alors qu'il pensait vraiment aller préparer à manger, son poignet fut emprisonné par une force, il se retourna pour voir Espagne, assis, sa mais agrippée à son poignet, le visage implorant.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Lovino ne put refuser, et retourna à sa place. Espagne avait sûrement besoin de parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors Lovino écouterait, curieux, et aurait mal au cœur en s'imaginant toutes les atrocités que la personnification avait pu voir durant cette dernière année. L'explication de ne fit pas attendre.

-Mon armada a été décimée. Nous étions persuadés de gagner vu l'avantage que nous avions en nombre. Mais nous avons lamentablement échoué. Les temps s'est joué de nous ; nous n'étions pas habitués à la pluie et aux tempêtes, et les Anglais ont mis ça en leur avantage. Ils ont commencé à brûler des bateaux, à décimer notre armée. Certains sont morts noyés, ou la tête coupée et d'autres atrocités du genre. Je me suis battu contre leur personnification, un enfoiré que j'ai toujours détesté, et il m'a ridiculisé. Sa volonté de gagner était trop forte, et a eu raison de moi. Tu peux en constater les blessures. J'ai fini au milieu des flammes, dans l'eau et... le néant. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'était de vouloir partir de là-bas, et de te retrouver coûte que coûte. Lovino, je suis une fleur qui commence à se faner... Tu ne peux pas savoir toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu, elles sont gravées en moi.

Non, Lovino ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était donner un peu de réconfort à cet homme sur le point de pleurer. Était-ce bon de le prendre dans ses bras ? Espagne semblait si franc que Lovino avait dû mal à contrôler ses émotions. Tout comme Espagne d'ailleurs.

-Pardonne-moi Lovino...

En effet, il tremblait. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses blessures, déjà trop habitué à en recevoir, mais il tremblait parce que Lovino lui avait tellement manqué, et la raison, il l'avait perdue il y a bien longtemps. Seuls ses sentiments subsistaient, et, après un long silence, avant que les deux puissent se rendre compte de ce geste, les lèvres d'Espagne s'étaient désespérément scellées contre celles de Lovino.

L'Italien ne savait plus démêler la réalité du rêve quand il sentit son cœur rater un battement, et fondre dans les méandres de la passion. Il y répondit avec autant d'ardeur, et bientôt leurs langues s'entrelacèrent, dansèrent dans une valse effrénée. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, aucune protestation donnée, seuls gémissements de plaisir avaient leur place, car tous deux se désiraient depuis tout ce temps. Des caresses perdues sur leur corps, leurs joues, des agrippements qui révélaient leur surprise, des yeux ardents qui ne voulaient quitter l'autre paire.

-E-Espagne... gémit Lovino entre deux baisers passionnés.

-Lovino... Appelle-moi Antonio.

-D-d'accord, Antonio...

Alors les noms changèrent, et Lovino se mit à gémir le prénom « Antonio » en boucle, et cela sonna comme une délivrance pour la personnification qui rêvait d'être appelé comme ça par la personne qu'il aimait follement, car comme ça il se voyait au même rang que lui, plus humain.

Et alors ils se perdirent dans leur passion pendant la nuit. Antonio lui promit qu'il n'avait plus mal, et Lovino lui promit qu'il ferait le plus attention possible, effrayé à l'idée de le blesser davantage. La nuit se termina alors dans des cris de plaisirs, des saccades délibérées, et une passion enfin échangée, car pendant cette nuit-là, Lovino et Antonio ne faisaient plus qu'un, et jamais ils n'avaient été autant amoureux, autant libres, sereins et heureux.

 **Quietus.**

Quand Antonio se réveilla, tout en sentant la chaleur de son amant à côté de lui, serein et heureux, il se rendit compte de l'atrocité qu'il venait de commettre. Était-ce si mal que ça d'avoir apprécié une nuit aussi parfaite avec un autre homme ? Il ne voulait pas se défiler, mais il était effrayé à l'idée qu'en se réveillant, Lovino le rejette, lui dise qu'il avait fait tout ça parce qu'il faisait pitié, qu'en fait ce n'était pas réciproque.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? De l'embrasser en un assaut désespéré de savoir si c'était réciproque ? Ses blessures et son traumatisme l'avaient rendu encore plus fou que d'habitude. De toute façon il était déjà au fond du trou s'il s'était fait rejeté à la place, il aurait rêvé de cette scène tellement de fois ces derniers temps, et avait encore du mal à réaliser que Lovino avait répondu à son besoin avec autant de ferveur. Et en plus il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il ne pouvait se permettre autant de bonheur, il n'était pas né pour mériter ça, il était né pour encaisser les malheurs de son peuple, de le diriger dans l'ombre. Il n'était qu'une marionnette utilisée pour savoir comment sa nation allait. Et pour l'instant, elle allait tout sauf dans le bon sens. Qui plus est, il avait commis l'un des pires péchés possibles, pouvait-on lui pardonner après ça ?

Espagne ne savait pas s'il arriverait à lui faire face après ça, à Lovino et à Dieu.

Il ignora les douleurs dans le bas de son dos et se leva. Il ne regrettait certainement pas, mais il se disait qu'il avait rompu cette promesse qui s'était faite à lui-même, c'est-à-dire d'oublier ce villageois.

Sauf que fut beaucoup trop dur, il n'avait pas réussi à effacer ces agréables souvenirs, quand bien même il avait essayé et essayé. Ces souvenirs lui avaient rapportés un peu de réconfort là, dans la mer sombre et impétueuse, dans cette défaite qui l'avait souillé lui et son peuple. Il devait revenir en Espagne, il avait déjà fait un sacré détour pour arriver jusqu'à Lovino (lui-même se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à l'atteindre vu sa condition, sûrement la motivation et l'envie), et se ferait sûrement passer un sacré savon par son roi.

Il fronça les sourcils, ramassa ses affaires jetées négligemment au sol, et se rhabilla. Il devait partir avant que Lovino ne se réveille, car il savait combien les adieux seraient durs autrement. Partir discrètement, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un rêve, une chimère qui n'avait fait que passer dans le subconscient de Lovino.

L'Espagnol ne lui laisserait pas de lettres, juste une dette et des remerciements muets pour s'être aussi bien occupé de lui. Il ignora sa faim, son ventre gargouillant, et ouvrit la porte ; il ne devait pas traîner davantage, et ne pas attiser la curiosité des villageois. Car si on le reconnaissait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la masse encore enveloppée de draps, retint de verser des larmes, lui sourit faiblement, et sortit.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Adieu, Lovino, déclara-t-il dans un tendre murmure, la voix légèrement cassée.

 **Quietus.**

1594.

Espagne ne savait combien d'années passèrent, mais elles passèrent lentement. Le déclin de son empire s'avérait plus grave et plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait, et la nation s'était engouffrée dans une profonde dépression, une maladie dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir. Même Romano n'arrivait plus à le rendre heureux, car une seule personne s'était ancrée dans son esprit, à l'ensevelir dans une profonde tristesse et folie. Cet humain n'était plus là pour le stabiliser, alors il était reparti dans ce délire atroce et ensanglanté.

La personnification s'était remis à tuer sans compter, à avoir des excès de colère contre lui-même, à avoir de plus en plus d'ennemis, et des amis qui lui tournaient le dos. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, épris dans une sorte de schizophrénie. Des fois, il sentait des voix lui parler, le happer dans un autre univers, et deux secondes après, il se remettait à tout détruire.

Des scènes qui devinrent une dangereuse habitude, des mœurs étranges qui ne surprenaient plus personne. Espagne s'était renfermé sur lui-même, devenait froid, sans cœur, sombre. Il se haïssait, voulait disparaître comme tous ces empires déchus. Tout le monde le détestait également, alors à quoi bon rester ?

Alors il avait décidé de retourner dans ce petit village dans la campagne napolitaine, là où tout avait changé pour lui. Il avait eu cette idée sur un coup de tête, car un seul espoir subsistait : le revoir. Si ça se trouve, il ne se souvenait même plus de lui, mais tant pis. Rien que de se voir son visage allégerait le cœur d'Antonio.

Le village n'était plus aussi vide qu'avant ; il semblait avoir une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux habitants, de nouveaux bâtiments. Il était plus grand, et la nation semblait perdue. C'était pourtant bien ici, alors pourquoi tout semblait si différent ? Des rues pavées aux toits de chaume en passant par des rues assez peuplées, par des calèches sur la chaussée, tout semblait différer.

Il entreprit alors de demander aux villageois. Certains semblaient suspicieux, d'autres apeurés, mais tous lui répondaient la même chose : jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient vu un Italien au nom de Lovino, même la description physique ne leur disait rien.

Espagne s'était mis à paniquer, il s'en souvient très bien, à demander désespérément de se souvenir, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner un indice. Il avait peut-être déménagé ! C'était ça, il avait changé d'endroit !

Sauf que ses espoirs furent réduits un néant quand un homme d'âge mur vint lui soumettre la dure vérité.

-Il y deux ans une peste est venue ravager le village à cause des guerres. Aucun du peu de villageois n'a survécu ; votre ami est sûrement déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Espagne ne sut pas s'il s'était mis à prendre l'homme par le cou, à le tuer ou tout simplement tomber par terre à genoux. Ce moment demeurait encore un vide dans son esprit, car il était assuré qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

Des efforts menés à rien. Des espoirs réduits à néant. Un amour parti bien trop tôt. Il avait hurlé au milieu de dizaines de personnes, avait sûrement commencé une nouvelle boucherie. En avait-il tué un ? Cinq ? Dix ? Trente ? Tout ce qu'il savait était les traces de sang sur ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage.

Il était mort. Lovino était mort et Espagne avait été trop con pour ne pas le voir avant. C'était un coup de grâce, une fusillade acharnée, planifiée contre lui depuis tout ce temps. Espagne était impuissant, il le savait, il savait que cela allait se finir comme ça. Le péché de tomber amoureux d'un humain se résolvait comme ça. En un désespoir infini.

Alors il hurlait, criait, pleurait des phrases incompréhensibles, se roulait même par terre, se tenait le cœur qui, d'après lui, pourrait s'arrêter de battre à n'importe quel moment. Les villageois avaient fui d'horreur, et ne restait plus qu'un spectacle lamentable, désespéré. Espagne ne se rendit même pas compte que la pluie vint se mélanger avec le sang, ses larmes et sa douleur profonde.

Il n'avait été qu'à un fil d'espérer sortir de sa folie, mais voilà, il avait été aspiré entier, car la seule personne qui avait réussie à le garder encore un peu sain était partie pour toujours. Il savait que cela arriverait, mais pas aussi brutalement. La lumière n'avait jamais été aussi aveuglante et aussi loin, et Espagne ne sut pas combien de temps il resta au sol, entouré par la pluie, à vociférer, à pleurer en silence, et à dormir inconscient, rongé par une infinité de sentiments négatifs. Sa folie était là, une entité de plus dans sa tête, une ombre qui ne pourrait jamais le laisser. Il était sûrement destiné à mourir comme tous les autres, à disparaître. La fleur s'était éteinte, le moment de gloire était parti, l'Empire là où le soleil ne se couchait jamais ne demeurait pratiquement plus, n'avait été qu'éphémère.

Pourtant, Espagne ignorait comment il avait survécu, comment il avait réussi à sortir de cette folie qu'il avait fécondé pendant des siècles.

Sûrement parce que Romano lui ressemblait tellement qu'il semblait voir Lovino à travers. A croire que cet humain ne le laisserait jamais tranquille même après cette sombre période.


End file.
